howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Dak / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2
Double Finked DF - Leyla having landed back on Summer.jpg DF - Wait till you see me.jpg DF - Watch and learn.jpg DF - Dack sticking his hand out.jpg DF - Dak falling to the ground.jpg DF - Winger having saved Dak.jpg DF - I know.jpg DF - Got a little tangled up.jpg DF - Dak failing to grab the fake elbone.jpg DF - Dak heading upwards.jpg DF - Dak hitting Burple.jpg DF - Dak having landed on the sheep.jpg DF - The sheep having flung Dak.jpg DF - Dak going in a direction paralel to the ground.jpg DF - Dak reaching his hands out.jpg DF - Dak grabbing the Elbone doll.jpg DF - Dak heading back up to Winger.jpg DF - Dak back on Winger.jpg DF - Maybe we should call it a day.jpg DF - To keep from hurting myself.jpg DF - Winger nodding yes.jpg DF - The rescue riders around the big crate.jpg DF - It came on a ship.jpg DF - I wonder what's inside.jpg DoubleFinked-90-LeylaWithEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-92-EggFeelsVeryWarm.jpg DoubleFinked-93-LearnSomethingNew.jpg DoubleFinked-95-AxelTouchingSummer.jpg DoubleFinked-96-LeylaIntroducingHerself.jpg DoubleFinked-97-TwinsWinger.jpg DoubleFinked-109-ThatsNotReallyHowItWorks.jpg DoubleFinked-111-Twins.jpg DoubleFinked-113-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-116-LeylaGripsHerBraidjpg.jpg DoubleFinked-119-IAgreeWithDakAndLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-121-AnotherSetOfHands.jpg DoubleFinked-122-RescueRiders.jpg DoubleFinked-125-MovingEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-126-EggInTheNest.jpg DoubleFinked-157-TheEggItsGone.jpg DoubleFinked-163-MakeThemselvesInvisible.jpg DoubleFinked-165-SitTightAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-192-NoSignOfTheSlinks.jpg DoubleFinked-194-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-195-DakWinger.jpg DoubleFinked-198-ICanDoThis.jpg DoubleFinked-200-Duggard2.jpg DoubleFinked-201-BouncingBy.jpg DoubleFinked-212-DakLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-219-WingsUpEveryone.jpg DoubleFinked-227-AwesomeFireballBlast.jpg DoubleFinked-235-TooYoungToUnderstand.jpg DoubleFinked-236-Dak.jpg DoubleFinked-238-YouKnowIAm.jpg DoubleFinked-240-DakWinger.jpg DoubleFinked-241-IGotThis.jpg DoubleFinked-243-DakDiving.jpg DoubleFinked-244-PerfectAim.jpg DoubleFinked-245-NotPerfect.jpg DoubleFinked-247-SorryWing.jpg DoubleFinked-248-OkayOkay.jpg DoubleFinked-265-SheSureIs.jpg DoubleFinked-268-YouArentGoingToBeARR.jpg DoubleFinked-270-DontWorry.jpg Divewings Mecha-Menace MM - If Haggis emerges.jpg MM - What if Haggis.jpg MM - Leyla blowing on her hands.jpg MM - Having heard Haggis baa.jpg MM - Out of his tent.jpg MM - Haggis you're on.jpg MM - Sorry Haggis.jpg MM - And the spring festival.jpg MM - A lot of festivals.jpg MM - That one's in August.jpg MM - Finngard about to grab a lantern.jpg MM - Can we decorate.jpg MM - All the good luck.jpg MM - Get what exactly.jpg MM - Everyone starting at Magnus.jpg MM - Having heard what Axel said.jpg MM - Watching Magnus and Axel leave.jpg MM - I doubt it.jpg MM - Heading down the stairs.jpg MM - Put the luck lantern.jpg MM - Some of the lantern designs.jpg MM - The table with a bunch of decorated luck lanterns.jpg MM - launch at moonrise.jpg MM - Anything we can do to help chief.jpg MM - Leyla cracking her knuckles.jpg MM - What this time.jpg MM - Why do we need a mechanical dragon.jpg MM - I'm getting mad.jpg MM - Okay it has wings.jpg MM - He's a lot braver than I thought.jpg MM - Like most of Magnus' inventions.jpg MM - Leyla speechless.jpg MM - Leyla saying how.jpg MM - Dak angry at what Magnus said.jpg MM - It won't eat half the fish.jpg MM - We also catch fish.jpg MM - Lets show him that.jpg MM - Better than that thing ever can.jpg MM - The dragons watching the villagers cheer.jpg MM - By itself.jpg MM - Chief Duggard is smarter than that.jpg MM - Magnus Finke being named the spring king.jpg MM - Dak unemphatically clapping.jpg MM - Magnus again saying my mechano dragon.jpg MM - Trying to get rid of us.jpg MM - Planting is a whole different thing.jpg MM - Leyla knowing she needs to move.jpg MM - Plant like your happiness depends on it.jpg MM - It's better.jpg MM - The mecha dragon heading towards the hill.jpg MM - That thing is out of control.jpg MM - Getting ready to go after the machine.jpg MM - The rest of the dragons having arrived.jpg MM - Protect the town.jpg MM - Winger having blasted a barrel.jpg MM - Dak trying to free a viking.jpg MM - Back at a slightly messy Huttsgalor.jpg MM - The townspeople cheering.jpg MM - Happy for Leyla.jpg MM - Mechano dragon coming back to town again.jpg MM - Without our lanterns.jpg MM - When you've got dragons.jpg MM - The dragons getting ready to make fireworks.jpg MM - Burple saying three.jpg MM - Burple spitting a rock into the air.jpg Summer Holiday Treasure Riders Puff Enuf Hot, Hot, Hot High Anxiety King Burple Charged Up Belly Flop Game of Horns GOH - Target practice time.jpg GOH - That are this close.jpg GOH - As fast as you can.jpg GOH - Burple, Purple.jpg GOH - Good decisions under pressure.jpg GOH - Dak getting out of the way.jpg GOH - Winger red.jpg GOH - Burple purple.jpg GOH - Heading to Huttsgalor.jpg GOH - The people of Huttsgalor cheering.jpg GOH - To celebrate all festivals.jpg GOH - Every four years.jpg GOH - That sounds fun.jpg GOH - But no one ever does.jpg GOH - Gasping at Magnus' proclomation.jpg GOH - This couldn't get any weirder.jpg GOH - You were wrong.jpg GOH - Who's next Haggis.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla having seen what happened.jpg GOH - I'm impressed.jpg GOH - And you're totally okay with it.jpg GOH - Magnus isn't very tough.jpg GOH - Now if you'll excuse me.jpg GOH - We'll be rooting for you.jpg GOH - I have no idea.jpg GOH - Watching the players get ready for the first contest.jpg GOH - Ottil's helmet having landed by Cutter.jpg GOH - He can't use a mechano.jpg GOH - Well it's hardly.jpg GOH - I guess I have to allow it.jpg GOH - Great shot.jpg GOH - But Axel fired the arrow.jpg GOH - Who wrotes these rules.jpg GOH - I can see how he got his name.jpg GOH - The rescue riders by the docks.jpg GOH - What I meant was.jpg GOH - Not to mention a mechano dragon.jpg GOH - The rules allow Axel to help Magnus.jpg GOH - I know what I'm gonna do.jpg GOH - And maybe Duggard too.jpg GOH - I wasn't.jpg GOH - Leyla saying Chief Duggard.jpg GOH - Boulder tossing.jpg GOH - How far can you toss it.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon tossing rocks.jpg GOH - That's going to be tough to beat.jpg GOH - Leyla having put her ear on the door.jpg GOH - Having heard Duggard's screams.jpg GOH - Seeing Duggard panicing.jpg GOH - Leyla if you have a plan.jpg GOH - Yes I do.jpg GOH - Uh chief.jpg GOH - Yes you can.jpg GOH - Everyone hearing Leyla saying Adopt us.jpg GOH - If we're family we can help.jpg GOH - Please change your mind.jpg GOH - You said yes.jpg GOH - To tell you the truth.jpg GOH - Having heard what Duggard said.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla hugging Duggard.jpg GOH - Everyone in the hug.jpg GOH - Hearing someone tearing up.jpg GOH - It wasn't me.jpg GOH - I just have something in my eye.jpg GOH - I Duggard the decisive.jpg GOH - As part of my clan.jpg GOH - I am going to allow it.jpg GOH - Then I'll start adopting.jpg GOH - Let's get to work.jpg GOH - We know what you meant.jpg GOH - The boulder having landed and stopped.jpg GOH - Elbone having sat down.jpg GOH - The boulder having gone farther than Magnus' boulder.jpg GOH - Duggard's team celebrating.jpg GOH - Duggard, Dak and Winger dancing.jpg GOH - The crowd throwing flowers.jpg GOH - Prepping for the race.jpg GOH - Maybe this is a family event.jpg GOH - We'll see about that.jpg GOH - Leyla saying huh.jpg GOH - I should have thought of that.jpg GOH - Go help Duggard.jpg GOH - Dak working on freeing the dragons.jpg GOH - Winger freed from the slinkwing goo.jpg GOH - I see someone coming down the mountain.jpg GOH - It's purple but it's not Burple.jpg GOH - This is hard to watch.jpg GOH - Oh, he is.jpg GOH - Dak and the dragons celebrating.jpg GOH - Way to go Burps.jpg GOH - I knew you could do it.jpg GOH - I didn't thnk I could do it.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla hugging Burple.jpg GOH - About to go get the helmet.jpg GOH - Having grabbed the chiefly helmet.jpg GOH - The rescue riders.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla running up to Duggard.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla hugging Duggard again.jpg GOH - Having hopped on Winger and Summer.jpg GOH - Heading into the air to celebrate.jpg GOH - Having flown past the townspeople.jpg GOH - Flying past the roost.jpg Category:Character Gallery Category:Dak